1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a battery and a condenser (capacitor) incorporated therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently manufactured cameras usually have a strobe incorporated therein, which uses a battery as the power source. A power source is necessary, not only for the strobe, but also for power zooming, auto-focusing, photometering, object distance measuring, etc. Accordingly, a high power battery and a condenser for the strobe are provided in almost all cameras. Such a high power camera battery is usually a lithium battery (pack battery) which has positive (+) and negative (-) electrodes (terminals) provided on one end face thereof and which has a generally elliptical cross sectional shape. The lithium battery is provided on one side thereof with a recess, and a battery chamber of the camera in which the battery is housed is provided with a projection corresponding to the recess in the battery. The battery is inserted into the battery chamber, so that the projection of the battery chamber is fitted into the recess of the battery to prevent a misconnection. The strobe condenser is generally of circular-cylindrical shape.
In a conventional camera, no particular attention is focused on the shape of the lithium battery and the condenser, in term of forming an arrangement for an accommodation space therefor.